


Let me hold you for once

by naps_and_coffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Post-Marineford, Shanks is super emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee
Summary: "You know? Maybe you should let me hold you for once."The words were spoken in a casual tone, with no sexual innuendo, or anything that is remotely like a flirtation.Marco laughs. "Really, Red Hair? You're coming on to me when I am still mourning my family?"
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Let me hold you for once

**Author's Note:**

> This is weekend and I am suffering. So I am thinking, why not having an update fest? It'll make some people happy (I guess).

Sphinx is a beautiful place (mountain, flowers, trees, clean airs, waterfall, etc).Thanks to the late Newgate's effort to make it so that the once lawless island had transformed into the peaceful society it is now. The island is where the late old man was buried alongside his son. Hence, for Whitebeard Pirate and its affiliates, it is indeed a very special place.

Shanks too… holds the place special, only if his reason is somewhat different. For it is the place someone particular has resided after the long long wars the said person had let and bid himself into (one Shanks could stop and one he couldn’t).

A place that seems so befits the peaceful nature of the man that has become the reason for this visit. A place that will make Shanks forget about himself, his crews, and his title even if it's only for a while. For it's a business between two men, and nothing else.

Shanks feels somewhat sad with this 

_‘Why the long face. It doesn’t fit you.’_

_‘If only you know how hurting I am for you,’_

_‘Red hair…’_

_‘It’s true. I’ve long for you for decades yet you won’t yield to me.’_

_A peaceful sigh._

_"You know? Maybe you should let me hold you for once."_

The words were spoken in a casual tone, with no sexual innuendo, or anything that is remotely like a flirtation, because it is not. It is a proposal tho, one that Shanks has offered way too many.

The question he has known the answer to all along.

Something like…

_"Really, Red Hair? You're coming on to me when I am still mourning my family?"_

A melancholy.

This lone walk does that to him.

Guess, that’s the reason why he only allows himself being this sentiment when there is no one around to see it.

* * *

A little girl on a spinx sees him and then races to his pace. She is a kid from the village, one that likes to hang around Marco, helping him with medical herbs or just simply talking with his patients as they wait for their turn for magical blue fire healing.

"You're gonna visit the doctor?"

"Yes."

"Are you sick?"

Shanks smiles. Say, he can reply with, ‘ _No, I am not. I am just missing him_ ,’, though instead of that he answers, "Yes, my heart."

The kid looks at Shanks worriedly. "Is it bad?"

Still smiling, Shanks answers, "Yes."

"I am sure Marco can heal you. He heals everybody! He is an amazing doctor!"

Shanks agrees with her.

Marco is surprised to see him but then he lets him lingers. Waiting until the very last patient and Mira, said kid who helps Marco out, to leave before looking at him with his clear cyan eyes.

* * *

“What are you doing here?” he asked later after tea (really? He has no booze?).

“What? I am not allowed to visit you now? Am I not welcomed on this special island of yours?”

Marco chuckles. “What island of mine? It’s everybody’s island.”

Marco invites him in and he accepts it.

Breathing anything that is Marco and etches it on his memory so he can replay it later, renewing his memory from his previous visits.

* * *

He looks at the man he has long for decades sitting on his usual chair beside the window. Leg comfortably rests on top of his left. No sexy strappy sandals to be found (Shanks mourns this a lot), instead a much simpler sandal is now decorating the man's leg.

"If I didn't know you better I will say that you're checking on my legs." Marco tcks

“Ah, but you do know me. And I am indeed checking on your legs. With no shame.”

Shanks laughs at the eye rolls. "It's a hella fine leg. What can I say?"

"Well, I believe that there is a more pressing matter for you to be here and I doubt that it's my leg, no matter how fine."

"How do you know? I could be missing you for all that matters."

"Really?"

"Yes."

“That’s a matter important enough to drag your crew to this island? Because you miss me?”

“They understand.”

“Oh your poor crew.”

Shanks smiles, thinly. A wistful sighs and a longing look. "Let me take care of you, Marco. You know you need it. You deserve it."

Marco looks at him. He doesn’t need to read it on his eyes to know how much of it is the truth. They have been truthful to each other, one captain to another. A tribute he has value for a long time knowing red-haired man.

He reaches for Shanks's hand, holding it tight with his fiery blue flame. Shanks looks at him with a half questioning and half mesmerized look.

He knows what it is. It is a touch that heals, not to burn, and sure enough not to harm.

"I am honored to know that you even want someone like me. And I know that it's not a pity. But it is, for me. A pity. I don't want to pity myself."

Marco lets go of Shanks' hand and smiles at the man.  
"Thank you for everything, but I need to decline. I am staying for these people, they need me, as I need me. It’s Pops’ legacy."

Shanks is stunned by the words. A sigh. It’s a talk they have way too many times before. Tho he knows that it won’t be the last either. So, he responds with the only way he knows.

"When I think I can't fall deeper for you, you surprised me."

Marco looks at him with questioning eyes, seeing the man smiling.

"One day Marco. One day. And you shall be mine."

Marco chuckles, shrugging. “I don’t know Red-Hair. Maybe. Maybe not.”

Shanks tcks, “Don’t be so mean.”, and then because their ted talk has come to an end, he wiggles his brows.

“Sleep with me, and I’ll show you what you’re missing out.”

Marco cracks, laughing, mostly in the hilarity of it.

“Really? That’s your last resort? Persuading me with sex... Damn you Red-Hair, I am so speechless.”

Shanks shrugs. “Why not? Nobody’s gonna judge you. It’s just sex, no obligation.”

“Just a while ago you said you fell for me. Think you can handle it? Casual meaningless sex? When you’re so fall in love with me?”

Shanks pouts.

“As I thought!”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like writing (and reading) post marineford fic. Because it'll be angst. And I don't do angst. But I am also a maso. And I feel miserable today.  
> .  
> Another thing. Should I let Marco sleeps with Shanks some other day? Because why not?  
> .  
> Anyway, thank you for reading. I wish you a happier mood.


End file.
